Arte Culinario
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: -/- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Isi-san! -/- Anko podía ser inútil en la cocina, pero siempre se le ocurrían ideas alocadas...o no tan alocadas.


_**Disclaimers:**__Naruto no me pertenece T_T_

_**Dedicación:**__Tachan! __Por __el __cumpleaños __de __Isi-san.__Realmente __merecido __W.W_

* * *

><p>Anko miró la cocina con recelo y fulminó con la mirada el microondas averiado.<p>

...Suspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

...Se masajeó la sien irritada.

...Sintió su estomago gruñir.

Oh no.

Eso significaba solo una cosa: Ansia de Comida = _Hambre._

Y ahora no estaría en ese embrollo si el microondas funcionara común y corriente... ¡Pero como iba a saber ella que si metía una bolsa de papas fritas iba a explotar causando un gran desastre!

Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás.

Inútil, era la palabra que la definía en el ámbito de la cocina. Lo consideraba insulso e inútil, es decir, para que necesitaba las "artes" culinarias en su vida si existía el microondas, o mejor, los _deliveris._

Decidida, se colocó un delantal que hace años había comprado y nunca usado, y se puso a cocinar, o al menos un intento. Sin saber a donde iba o el final de esa extraña mezcla que estaba haciendo con huevos, harina y un poco de sal, siguió revolviendo. Un antojo de curry le llegó. ¿Por que no agregarle? Pensó. Mal error. Una vez que puso todo eso a cocinar sobre la hornalla un masa oscura comenzó a moverse, haciendo leves burbujas en respuesta al calor que recibía. Y de un momento a otro en el que Anko se distrajo, una super-hiper-mega burbuja explotó, salpicando eso por todos lados, y Anko, sin salir de la impresión, cerró la olla con la tapa.

Asombrosamente, el timbre de la casa sonó. Se quitó el delantal manchado de cualquier cosa no-comestible y atravesó la sala de estar hasta llegar a la entrada.

—Hola Anko— la voz grave y varonil de su amigo la tranquilizó. Sin importar que el viera el estado de su cocina lo invitó a pasar.

—¿Que te trae por acá Hatake?— preguntó socarronamente sentándose en el brazo del sillón, a unos metros de Kakashi.,

—¿Qué es ese olor?

—Intenté cocinar—sonrió ampliamente. El peliplateado la miró con una ceja alzada.

Deambulando mirando a su alrededor se decidió por preguntar.

—¿Puedo...?—apuntó con dedo índice la puerta a la cocina, con un gesto Anko le indicó que si, que podía ir.

Las palabras le faltaban para describir la escena, detrás de el, había un Anko un poco apenada por la situación.

Tres simples palabras habían entrado por sus oídos segundos después.

—¿Me puedes ayudar?

Dio la vuelta y la miró, suspiró rendido cuando el estómago de ella gruñó.

Y ahora, la escena era más divertida. Anko corría de un lado a otro en la cocina, llevando y trayendo cosas de la nevera mientras Kakashi, con un delantal y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas ala altura de los codos, encargándose de la comida que más tarde disfrutaría.

Una vez que todos los ingredientes estaban listos para usarse, Anko se posicionó a un lado y observó como Kakashi tenia la habilidad de romper la cáscara del huevo con facilidad usando solo un mano, vertiéndolo en la salsa –o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo- y mezclándolo con lo demás. O también, como doraba la carne en el horno y le colocaba una mezcla de mayonesa y otras cosas arriba, haciéndola emanar un aroma exquisito.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?— bien, Anko se había aburrido de verlo cocinar por largos segundos, y estaba impaciente por la comida, y mientras mas rápido, mejor.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer—

—Machista—masculló Anko con ironía. Se dio al vuelta y salió de la cocina, segundos después, el sonido de la televisión encendida llegó a oídos de Kakashi.

...

En el palto de Anko, había arroz blanco y un pedazo de carne glaseado de salsa de un color, ahora, carmín.

—Y...¿Que se supone que es esto?—preguntó mientras observaba como la salsa escurría desde la carne al plato.

—Salsa curry.

—¿Y esto?

—¿Por que no comes y dejas de preguntar?

—Solo quiero saber lo que como Hatake—sonrió con sorna— ¿Por qué en tu plato hay papas? ¡Yo quiero papas!

— Te pregunté, y dijiste que no.

—Pero ahora quiero—protestó.

...

—Kakashi, asegúrate de volver en la noche. ¡Una gran cena!—exclamó desde la puerta.

—¿No piensas arreglar el microondas?

—Nop. Es mas, creo que voy a romper el teléfono— sonrió— Hasta la noche!— justo antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo— Ah, no, tengo una mejor idea. ¡Cásate conmigo!—y la fuerte ventisca que rodeaba el ambiente cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Desde la vereda, Kakashi miró la casa de su "amiga" con diversión. Anko podía ser inútil en la cocina, pero siempre se le ocurrían ideas alocadas...o no tan alocadas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Especialmente para Isi-san, a quien se lo regalo. Como HinataWeasley789 dijo, no la conozco más que por reviews, pero se lo merece, por que es una persona que siempre te apoya en las historias y te ayuda a mejorar (al menos en mi caso)**_

_**Y solo tengo para decir esto:**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Isi-san!**_

_**Cre**__**í **__**que **__**no **__**llegaba **__**a **__**publicar...pero **__**son **__**las **__**13:40 **__**en **__**Argentina ,**__**por **__**lo **__**que **__**estoy **__**a **__**tieempo **__**^.^ **__**¡Tachán!**_

**_PD: Si pensaron que era algo pervertido...lo siento por decepcionarlos/las U_U_**


End file.
